


First Snow

by minbinnation



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Games, Christmas one shot, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minbinnation/pseuds/minbinnation
Summary: According to one belief, when the first snow falls in the palm of your hand, if you look into someone's eyes, that person becomes the love of your life. Ex-boyfriends Felix and Hyunjin came eye to eye after almost two years.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's my first written fic so I hope you will like it! I really enjoyed while writing it! (It's inspired by EXO-First Snow)  
> Also it's a gift for one of my friend(who is also one of my favorite writers!!) I hope you will like it!!

Felix ~

It was a week before Christmas and it surprised people that it still hasn’t snowed, they were all waiting for the first snow.

According to a belief, when the first snow falls in the palm of your hand, if you look into someone's eyes, that person becomes the love of your life. Though, Felix was just laughing at it. He wasn't much of a believer in these kind of things. It was one of those days where he left the dance academy and headed straight home, the cold in the air was as if it was snowing, but there wasn't even one falling snowflake. He put on his headphones, wrapped his scarf around his neck, put his beret on his head, and started to walk. The wind blowing in his face began to diminish. There was a different type of beauty in the air that day. Cold but very pleasant. He put his hand in his pocket to answer his ringing phone. He took his thumb off his glove and answered the call.

From Jeonginnie.

“Yes Innie?”

“Hyung, would you please buy some decoration for the Christmas tree while you are on your way?” Jeongin's excited voice made Felix smile. He laughed when he heard the sound from behind.

“Please cheesecake for me too!” It was a loud and almost grouchy voice.

“Yes, as you heard, Jisung hyung wants a cheesecake.” Jeongin said.

“All right, there's Soul Cup on my way. I'll get it from there. ”

“Thanks hyung, we love you!”

“I love you too.” Felix hung up the phone with a smile and kept walking. 

This time of year was one of Felix's favorites. Christmas movies, songs, games played by the fireplace in Jisung's winter house and the hot chocolates they all drink. It would be so much better for Felix if it was snowing and the streets were covered in white outside.

As he was lost in his thoughts, he raised his head to look up at the sky. He stretched his arms up and closed his eyes. He took in the fresh air. Thinking how happy he was to have his friends. He suddenly felt a wetness in his hand. He immediately bowed his head down and noticed that the first snow had fallen and white cotton grains began to fall from the sky. Happily, he raised his head up and that was the moment... that was the moment when he was looking into his eyes. It was his first love he hadn't seen in almost two years.

Meanwhile Hyunjin ~

Hyunjin, thanks to Seungmin and Woojin’s superior insistence, had extended his way home to visit the chicken store. Deep inside, he was annoyed that he had gone out of his way just to buy chicken in such cold weather. But he couldn't resist them. Also, it was Christmas week.

When he entered the familiar street, two years ago came to his mind. Felix... Would it be the same again if he could go back to two years ago? Yeah, that was a stupid thought. He did what he did for Felix's sake, but he couldn't stop thinking. Just thinking about those times made his eyes wet. If he met him, would his eyes be full of tears again or would the tears flow along with raindrops and snowflakes? It was his ringing phone that helped him get out of his thoughts.

From Minnie.

“Jinnie, where are you? We are very hungry! ”

“I’m almost there. I'm going to the chicken store. I'll be there in half an hour, you guys can set the table. ”

"OK. Be quick please!”. The sound was cute and happy. This reminded Hyunjin why he extended his way despite this cold.

"Okay.” He said in an equally cute tone.

He hung up and started to walk fast. He loves the flowery road he was passing. Even though it was winter, his eyes were immediately attracted to the bright pink flowers. What distracted him was the flowers falling from the top of the tree. He tried to catch them for a while and it gave him a childlike excitement that he had not felt for a long time. But this exciting moment came to an end when he felt his hand get wet and noticed that the first snow had fallen. The warmth he felt didn't leave him alone as he continued to walk. He raised his head so happily as he walked along that path and that moment... in that moment he came eye to eye with him... with his first love.

-Flashback-

-170909

“Felix, do you realize you're being ridiculous right now?”

“I don't care, Hyunjin. I will not leave you and go.”

“But you have to go! As a dancer, this is your chance!”

“Yes, but you're more important to me.” Even if Hyunjin was happy with what Felix said, he couldn't let him not take this opportunity because of him.

“Felix, love, I know, but please don't put this burden on me...”

“The decision has been made, Jinnie. I'm not going”. He held Hyunjin's hand tightly. He didn't want to leave at all. 

Felix had been selected for a one-year internship program at one of the biggest dance schools in Australia, but he couldn't leave Hyunjin. He couldn't do that.

Hyunjin felt the sadness of keeping Felix here. He didn't want to make him miss one of the biggest opportunities in his life.

-170920

“Hyunjin, what's wrong? You're acting very cold lately. Is there something that is upsetting you? You know, you can always share it with me.”

Ever since Felix decided not to go to the internship, Hyunjin had been acting cold towards Felix, which really upset him. 

Hyunjin had his own reasons. "There is nothing. My mode is a little low, it will pass.”

-170921

Hyunjin went to Felix's best friend, Changbin. He had to get Felix to accept that internship somehow. If he stays here because of him, he'd feel guilty forever.

“Hyung can we talk?”Hyunjin was more tense than usual, clasped his hands between his legs to prevent them from shaking.

"Of course. Did something happen? You look so sluggish?” Hyunjin's tension made Changbin tense too. Hyunjin would normally always be cheerful, but it was obvious that something was bothering him today.

“Can we keep our conversation just between us? Especially Felix shouldn't know.”

“Hyunjin, did something bad happen? You are worrying me.” The look of Hyunjin's face started to scare Changbin even more. He straightened up in his chair and continued to listen carefully to Hyunjin.

"I'm gonna break up with Felix.”

“What?!” Changbin jumped from his chair, shocked.

“Do you hear what you're saying? Why? You two are the happiest, most beautiful couple I've ever seen. Do you realize how much it will upset him ?!”

“Hyung, would you please sit down and listen? Believe me, it's not easy for me either. I love Felix more than anything.” It was true. He loves Felix more than anything. That's why he made that decision, for his sake.

Changbin sat back in his chair and continued. "Then why?"

“He's not going to the internship, hyung. This is a very important opportunity for him. It's a very important opportunity for his future, and he is not going to the internship to be with me. I can't accept that”.

"Hyunjin..."

“I'm telling you this because I'm afraid even if I break up with him, he won't go. You have to convince him to go, hyung. For me. I don't care. He can hate me if it is necessary.”  
“Are you sure this is a good idea, Hyunjin?”

"I am not. But all I know is how much he wants this internship and how important it is for his career and his future. I’ll always wait for him. If he wants to come back to me one day, I’ll be here for him again. If he goes on with his life, forgets me, and finds someone else, I will continue to love him and accept the situation.”

’I'll do my best, Jinnie.” Changbin's voice seemed to have lost this discussion, and the pity on his face was a clear symbol of how he felt about it.

“Thanks, hyung.”

-170923

Hyunjin and Felix were on one of their classic dates. They sat opposite each other in their favorite cafe, Soul Cup. The only difference was the silence between them. The couple, who normally filled the cafe with laughter, had only been staring at the table for about half an hour.

“Jinnie-“ Hyunjin jumped in without allowing Felix to speak.

“Felix, we need to talk.” Felix felt the boiling water pouring down his head. He had already felt that Hyunjin had been cold towards him for a while, and the words that might follow this sentence frightened him.

Fearing what he might hear, he answered Hyunjin, unable to look him in the eye. “Okay.”

“For a while, you may have noticed that there’s been a conflict between us. We don’t feel the way we used to. I don't think there is that old excitement and love between us. I don’t think we can con-“ 

A drop of tears had already fallen out of Felix's eye. He was scared. What would he do without Hyunjin? He was aware of this unreasonable coldness between them. No matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't understand why they suddenly became like this. He didn't know that Hyunjin was cold just to make it easier for so he could leave.

“Don't cry.” Hyunjin was hurting as much as Felix. When he saw Felix crying, he started to feel much worse.

"Sorry.” Felix wiped his tears. He put his head on his arms on the table. As he breathed, he looked up into Hyunjin's eyes. He had noticed that his eyes were filled with tears too. Then he thought, ‘Why?’ Why is he doing this?

"Why?"

Hyunjin leaned back in his seat, trying to put on an unconcerned expression,  
“I can't feel the old intimacy between us anymore, sorry. But I would like to be friends.” he said.

“I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do that. I still don't understand, that you are breaking up with me because you feel a coldness between us.” He stood up. He could hardly keep his tears. “You're not even trying to fix it?! Is it that easy for you to end our relationship? You don't even say we should take a break and just immediately go for, ‘Let's break up.’ I even refused an internship for you! And you want to put an end to everything because there's a bit of coldness between us? ”

Internship... That was the whole thing, but Felix didn't know.

“Tell me the truth, is there someone else?“ 

This time Hyunjin stood up. Even the thought of him being someone else made him angry. "Don't you know I'd never do such a thing?!"

“I didn't expect you to leave me too, but look where we are right now.” Felix smiled wryly while wiping his tears.

“I'm sorry, Felix. You can be sure there's no one else. I'm not that type of a person who would do that to you.” 

They looked at each other for a while, into their eyes. When Felix started to move out of the cafe, Hyunjin grabbed his arm and stopped it. “One last time... Can we hug one last time?” 

Felix left the cafe without saying anything. Hyunjin sat down, and there was no reason to keep his tears anymore. He sobbed for a while, thinking about how he broke up with the love of his life. He cried, hoping he did the right thing.

-Present day-

Hyunjin and Felix had their eyes meet for the first time in about two years. Felix felt a mixture of yearning and anger while Hyunjin felt a mixture of yearning and regret. It was Hyunjin who took the first step to approach.

He could feel his hands trembling despite the cold weather. He fisted his palms, trying to reduce the excitement. What would he say? What was he supposed to say? Felix was the first to speak, surprisingly, while he was thinking what to say.

"Hello". Hyunjin stared at Felix in surprise. He realized how much he missed his voice.

“H-Hi, it's been a long time”. He was afraid of the answer he would get. 

Felix grinned. "Yes..."

“Do you want to... go somewhere and maybe... catch up?” He was sure that Felix would say no. He couldn't even look in his eyes.

"Sure." 

Hyunjin was shocked by the response. He never expected such a reaction. He was expecting Felix to screams and says no. "O-okay, where do you want to go?"

“Isn't Soul Cup nearby? It's been a long time, we could go there”.

“Soul Cup...” Hyunjin was filled with sadness when he thought of their classic meeting place. Felix seemed to have made that decision intentionally.

As they walked to the cafe, neither of them said a word. The silence was dominant, but it was not a suffocating silence. It was a familiar silence full of yearning and oddly giving both of them some peace. 

When they walked in, Hyunjin involuntarily moved to their classic seat, and Felix went to Hyunjin after pausing a little.

Hyunjin broke the silence this time after both of them sit. He stood up. “So... what do you want?”

”No need, I'll take mine”. Felix stood up too, but Hyunjin wouldn't let him.

“No, this time from me, please. The one you always drink? ”

“Yes.” To think that Hyunjin still remembers what Felix always drinks made Felix feel sad and bitter.

Hyunjin moved towards to order their drinks.

“Can I have two caramel macchiato?”

“Sure” 

Hyunjin took the coffees and moved towards the table where Felix was sitting. He held out his coffee in front of him. Felix took the coffee and thanked him.

"It's been a long time. What have you been up to?” Felix took a small sip from his burning hot coffee.

“I was in Australia for a year for an internship.” Hyunjin's eyes shone with the sentence he heard. Felix continued, “Then I came back. Now there is a school where I teach and also I dance at, JYP.”

“JYP?!” Hyunjin was shocked. He was very happy that he was dancing at JYP, Korea's best company.

“Yes, thanks to you. Thank you.” 

Hyunjin's smile suddenly faded. “M-me? I didn't do anything...”

Felix continued calmly. “After I came from Australia, Changbin Hyung told me everything. I hope you know what you've done is really ridiculous. 

Hyunjin didn't know how to feel. That's why he agreed to sit with him? Because he knew why Hyunjin did what he did. “I'm sorry, but I had to do it for myself. ”

“I wish you had thought about us, not just yourself or me.”

"Felix..."

“It’s okay, Hyunjin. When I found out after I got back, I cried a lot and got mad. I've tried to contact you for a while, but you've severed ties with everyone we have in common.”

"Because they reminded me of you," he whispered.

"What?"

“Nothing. Go on...”

“I tried to reach you for a long time but after a while, I gave up.”

“Felix, I'm sorry, but look how good you are doing now. JYP, Korea's best company? This is perfect for you and your own school. Perfect. I am so happy for you! ”

“Yes, I am very happy now, but I would prefer it to be with you...”

“Still it’s not la-...”

“...though my ideas have changed too.”

"What?"

“Yes, now I've come through and thought it’s better to move on with my life.”

"I understand..." There was a huge gulp in his throat that prevented him from saying anything more.

"Thanks for the coffee. It was good to see you after a long time. I hope you live a nice life too.”

“It could be more beautiful with you...“ he whispered again. 

Felix stood up. 

Is that it? He was gonna let him go this time too? Hyunjin got up too. “Lix wait a second!” 

Lix... after a long time he heard it from Hyunjin’s voice. Felix felt warm. 

”Yeah?” He turned and looked into Hyunjin's eyes.

“Can we at least get each other’s numbers? Maybe I’ll see you again? I've always missed Changbin Hyung, Jisung, Jeongin too. Of course if it's okay with you.” Hyunjin was very scared of the answer, but at least he had to try his luck.

"Sure. In fact, if you want, we will gather at Jisung's winter house for Christmas and you can come. ”

"Really?"

"Yes, why not? We will have a few more friends, Chan hyung, Jisung's boyfriend and Minho hyung, Changbin hyung's boyfriend. I'm sure you will love Minho hyung! He is a dancer too. Oh Seungmin and Woojin hyung can come and I haven’t seen them for a long time either. ”

“Sure, I’ll ask them”. Hyunjin was confused but he got Felix's number so it was okay.

“I’ll send you the location ”.

"Okay.” And he watched Felix walk out of the cafe.

Was it real? Why did Felix behave like that? It was not like him. It was weird. 

He called Seungmin right away. Seungmin picked up after ringing twice.

"Minnie, you won't believe what I happened."

“I hope it's important because we're about to starve here!”

“I met Felix.”

"WHAT?"

“Yes and he invited us for the celebration of Christmas with them. All of us." His voice still sounded so unsure about what had just happened. As if it could be a fever dream or something was sketchy.

“Jinnie did you hit your head somewhere or something?”

"No, I am serious.”

“Oh.. Will we go?”

“I want to... I miss him so much... ”  
“Okay, then we're going. But would you please come now?” He laughed at Seungmin's tearful voice.

“Okay okay, I'm coming.” And he turned off the phone, headed for the chicken store.

Felix~  
“You should have seen Hyung's face! He was surprised when I first accepted to sit with him. Then after I invited him, he was so funny...” Felix’s laughter filled the whole street.

“Felix, you've become a very bad person.” On the other hand, Changbin was laughing at Felix.

“But hyung, he deserves it. I've been looking for him for almost two years, and I never really thought we'd meet like this. But I was afraid he wouldn't stop me for a minute. Luckily he did. We have to change our plan because of me, but I miss him so much hyung... ”

”Don't be an idiot, Felix, I'm very happy. But I'd love to see the look on his face when you said you had forgot him.” Changbin laughed again.

“I would have loved for you to see, too. It was funny. To think I don’t understand... Didn’t he know how much he meant to me? As if he was expecting me to forget him that easily... Anyway, it's not so easy! He goes behind me to make decisions on his own? Then disappear? Let him suffer a little.”

Changbin let out a joyful laugh. “Come on. Meanwhile, Jisung is still crying for us to go quickly.”

“Okay, my God, I'm coming.”

-191225-  
"Jinnie, will you calm down? You're shaking."

“I can't help it.” He said and made a miserable expression that showed how he really felt. “I am so scared. They all have a boyfriend and what if he has one too? Even if not, he said that he forgot about me.” Then a sarcastic laugh fell from his lips, almost as if mocking himself for his own stupidity.

"Jinnie..."

“Anyway, I think we are here. Map is showing here.”

“You didn't tell me Jisung was so rich.” Woojin stared at Jisung's winter house which was much grander than he had ever imagined.

“Actually, I had no idea too. I knew they were doing well, but I didn't know it was to this extent.”

“So guys, should we knock on the door?”. Seungmin headed towards the door. 

Knock Knock.

Seeing the one who opened the door, Seungmin stepped back, his eyes staring at the boy who was laughing cutely.

The cute boy cheered happily. “Welcome! We were waiting for you! I'm Jeongin. He reached his hand to Seungmin. 

Seungmin shyly held his hand. “I'm Seungmin.”

"Woojin!"

“It's been a long time Jeongin! ”

“Hyung yes! I missed you so much! I'm still angry that you stopped talking to us, but we’ll discuss it later!”

“Come here cutie!” Hyunjin said with a big goofy smile on his face, motioning for Jeongin to come hug him. Jeongin immediately moved towards Hyunjin and hugged him tightly.

“Anyways! Come in!”

They walked in with tiny steps. As soon as they entered, all of them were shocked. A Christmas tree beautifully was beautifully decorated, even taller than Hyunjing, a burning fireplace and a table with lots of food in the middle of the hall. The blankets on the couches and the games on the middle table also caught Hyunjin's attention. Once they got inside, they could feel the Christmas air surrounding all around them.

“Oh“ was the only thing that could spill out of Seungmin's mouth.

"Do you like it? We really tried our best.” 

Seungmin looked at Jeongin, who looked at him with his shining eyes. “Y-yes very nice. So beautiful ”.

“Let's move to the table.” 

Minho, Changbin, Chan and Jisung who were sitting at the table immediately got up as soon as they saw the Hyunjin.

“Hyunjin it has been so long!” Changbin was the first to come. He immediately hugged the taller boy he had missed dearly.

“Yes hyung. How have you been?”

“I'm fine, how about you?!”

“There is nothing different really.”

"I see. Anyway, we'll have a lot of opportunity to talk from now on, right?”

"Yeah yeah of course!”

“You guys must be Seungmin and Woojin hyung! Welcome.”

“Yes we are. Welcome!” This time, the one who spoke was Woojin.

“HYUNJIIN!” Jisung rushed towards Hyunjin to hug him.

“Jisung! How are you?!” His voice was even louder as he felt more excited each second.

“I'm fine. You?!” It seemed as if the other boy had the same feelings.

Hyunjin chuckled. “I'm good too!”

“I forgot how loud these two were when they are together.” Changbin spoke with boredom and returned to his place on the table.

"Jinnie, this is my boyfriend Chan, this is Minho hyung, Changbin hyung's boyfriend!"

“Nice to meet you”. He held both hands.

“You too.” Hyunjin approached Jisung to ask something, but Jisung understood it before Hyunjin spoke.

”I know you're going to ask about Felix. He went to get a drink and he'll probably come soon.” 

Hyunjin laughed. "Okay.” 

With the door knocking, Jisung pointed to the door. “Look, he came.” 

Hyunjin scratched his head, shyly. When Jisung opened the door, he saw Felix wearing his scarf and beret he had on that day. His cheeks and nose flushed from the cold. He felt his heart beating so fast again. When Felix gave Jisung the drinks and walked in, their eyes met. Felix greeted him with a warm smile. Soon, everyone was seated at the table. Food were even more delicious than they seem to be.

“Thank you so much for inviting us.” Seungmin spoke while looking at Felix with a warm smile.

“It’s nothing! We thank you!” Felix responded with the same smile.

Hyunjin's only thought was to hold Felix's hand, sitting next to him, while everyone was interested in their food and talking, chatting about everyday things. He really missed him. When he felt Felix looking at him too, he straightened up in his chair.

“Are you okay? You look uncomfortable?” Felix asked nervously.

“I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm a little tired, but I'm very good, no problem.” Hyunjin was angry at himself for being an idiot.

“Okay.”

During the meal, neither Hyunjin nor Felix said a word. The other kids were having fun. Hyunjin looked at Seungmin and Jeongin, who were joking with each other. They were really cute. When they had finished chatting, Hyunjin and Felix had hardly eaten anything, which was strange for both.

“Let's play!” Jeongin enthusiastically went to the games table. Everyone followed him while laughing.

“What do you want to play Innie?” Changbin asked while patting his head. Although he was only 2 years older, he treated him like a child.

“Anything is fine by me! You can choose.”

“Truth or dare?” Jisung hit Chan's shoulder.

“It's so classic.” Chan sat back unhappily.

“Silent cinema?” Seungmin suggested one of his favorite games.

“Here is a tasteful person.” Jeongin immediately supported Seungmin. Seungmin's cheeks were red. Hyunjin really liked this side of Seungmin.

“It okay for me too! ”

"Okay then let's play."

“Let me start.” Minho stood up.  
.  
.  
.  
“Changbin! How can you not know that?! We went to this movie on our first date. Shame on you.” Everyone started laughing at Minho, except for Changbin.

“Hyung, can’t believe you!” Jisung seemed to be in a laughing fit because of Changbin’s misery.

“Will you shut up, Jisung? I just didn’t understand, I did not forget the movie.”

“Yeah yeah sure!”

“Chan hyung, would you mind your own business? You haven't even known a single one.”

“At least I didn't piss off my boyfriend.” He came closer to Jisung and hugged him tightly. Jisung laughed and hugged back. 

Then Changbin came closer to Minho. “I'm sorry... Are you still angry?” He hugged him.

“I can't stay angry with you but you still have to buy me dinner.” He chuckled devilishly.

“Whatever you want baby, just don't get mad at me.“ 

Felix whispered to Hyunjin “Aren't they so funny?”

“Yes, they really are.” Hyunjin replied automatically. 

“We were like that sometimes too. Then you decided to break it.” Felix’s laughter that came with the painful words was like a huge slap to his face, really.

“Felix... I'm sorry I thought it would be good for you.”

“You thought wrong. Anyway, it's over. There is nothing to do.”

“Yes, unfortunately.” He whispered the last part.

“Guys are you ready? 2 minutes left!” After Woojin's word, everyone checked their watches.

“Everybody stand up!” Jeongin stood up with excitement.

Hyunjin looked around once more at Chan and Jisung, who looked into each other's eyes, and Minho with Changbin, who was hugging each other tightly. Jeongin and Seungmin were also very cute. Especially when they both blush when Woojin makes fun of them. 

Then he looked over at Felix. “Look, Felix...”

Felix held Hyunjin's hands before he could finish. "You know you such an idiot, don't you, love?"

"W-What?” 

"I really don't understand how you could think I can forget you so easily." He laughed.

"W-What?" At this point, Hyunjin sounded like a broken record at best.

“In the cafe and today, I've been intentionally cold towards you. To piss you off. I've been looking for you for two years, and I found you. Do you think I can give up on you so easily?”

“Felix, I'm really sorry.” 

Felix approached Hyunjin a bit more. "It’ okay. I know you were thinking of me. I wish you cared about my opinions and didn’t make a decision by yourself. But I understand why you did what you did, anyway. Maybe I would have done the same thing if it were you. The important thing is that now we are together again and if you want to...”

“10, 9....“ 

They looked at the boys who were counting.

“I would like it, a lot. I love you more than everything, love."

“5, 4....”

“Believe me, I love you more, love”

“2, 1.” 

And there was no distance between them anymore when the sounds of fireworks were coming from outside. Everything was natural, again. It felt like what it should be. It was as if his hands had found their place again. His lips found their place again. After a long time, they were back where they belonged. They are where they should be, and always will be, together with their new big family.

~ the End ~

**Author's Note:**

> That's it!! I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! Also you can find my twitter from here: @minbinnation  
> Happy new year to everyone. I hope you will have a great year! <3


End file.
